Unexpected
by AimeLaire
Summary: NaruSaku One-Shot 'Expect the unexpected'. That phrase had never meant anything, personally, to Sakura. Until now.


** Unexpected**

Kso I felt obliged to write another fic for Christmas Day, thus this came out. It's not amazing, but that might be because I finished writing it a couple hours after I came back from midnight mass. I think it's pretty decent though, so hopefully you'll enjoy~. Pretty fluffy, really.

As you'll read, it is set when both are somewhere in their mid-twenties, and this is in the original universe. Do ninja's celebrate the birth of Christ? Doubtful, so I suppose this is the original universe where ninjas celebrate Christmas. So yes. It's not _quite_ the original universe.

Disclaimer: The lovely Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I, sadly.

Enjoy~

* * *

The frigid wind blew my hair wildly around my face, sharply, stinging my eyes with its searing strength. I sat upon the stone balcony outside our flat overlooking one of the many valley views in the land of snow, my legs dangling over the edge. The wind changed directions, freeing my eyes of my fine, rose hair, allowing me to gaze out at the wintry valley. I sat, shivering, my arms bare, save for a light shawl. We had been at an elaborate Christmas eve party a few minutes before, so I was still in my emerald dress, its embellished bodice constricting around my chest, tightly, uncomfortably. The wind continued to blow snow around me, settling upon my chilly peach skin. All of this went unnoticed, for the time being, though.

The sky was filled with millions of glittering diamonds, leaving no piece unmarked.

It was breathtaking.

Sure, you could certainly see stars in Konoha, but not of this magnitude.

Suddenly a thick, woolen blanket was around my shoulders. Smiling fondly, I laid my head back on the chest of the one whose arms were encircling me.

"Naruto." My smile evident in my voice, as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"_Sakura._" His tone admonishing, he shook his head, pulling me closer to his warm body. "Will you _ever_ learn? It's absolutely _freezing_ out here. Konoha, sure, fine, I can understand going outside like this for a while, _there_. But _here_, Sakura?"

Shaking his head once more, he gave up complaining and laid his head on my shoulder, our heads side by side.

"So, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"Simply admiring the stars. They're so _beautiful_." I answered, my voice full of awe.

"Indeed. _Beautiful_." He chuckled, before finishing his thought. "But _all_ of these stars aren't as beautiful as _you_."

He kissed my cheek, as I punched him on the arm, our laughter resounding quietly through the surrounding hills, before settling my head back on his chest again.

He turned his head slightly upwards.

"They _are_ something, though. Like… _diamonds_." He said, before releasing me and pulling himself up beside me.

I turned my gaze to his, their reflections dancing in his cerulean eyes as he stared, as I did a second ago, up at the brilliant night sky before us. Abruptly, I let my head fall onto his shoulder.

Tonight marked the night that he had first confessed the entirety of his feelings for me. And at that time, I had reciprocated them.

Though neither of us acknowledged it aloud, I knew that he was thinking about it too, as he stared out at the panoramic view. It had been 5 years since that night, and every day after it, had been spent with him. Being with him, I experienced unadulterated joy and happiness. Every second with him, changed me. Somehow his presence in my life made a difference in mine. He embodied light and happiness, and everyone who knew him, was inexplicably touched by his existence.

Suddenly I was pulled back into reality as he playfully nudged me with his elbow.

"So? What'd you get me?"

Grinning back at him, I pulled out a booklet from my clutch, which sat beside me and handed it unceremoniously to him.

"You're welcome." I huffed, sheepishly, averting my eyes from his face. I was _horrible_ at giving gifts. It had always felt so awkward to me.

"Awww, thanks Sakura! A coupon booklet! Like last years." He nudged me, jokingly, again. "You _always _give the best gifts." He said sarcastically, to which I stuck my tongue out at him, slightly miffed.

"No, _really_." He started, serious again. "_Thank you_." He kissed me on the cheek, lightly, in thanks.

Blushing, I looked back at him, expectantly.

"So what'd you get _me_?" I asked, with excessive eagerness, like a spoiled child.

Chuckling at my pseudo-enthusiasm, he looked into my eyes for a second, before flashing a 'one-second' finger at me, jumping off the ledge and running into the flat, to retrieve his side of the gift exchange, I presumed.

A second later, he appeared before me again, hands empty, with a pleasant – but anxious? – smile, instead of his customary grin, on his face.

"Ok, first, give me your hands." He asked, his voice sounding uneven. I held them out to him, only to have him pull me down gently, off the ledge, to stand in the dusting of snow before him.

Curiously, I turned my head in question, wondering what he could be doing, before –as he began to kneel – it dawned on me. I could feel my eyes widen, as he looked up at me, his face now revealing, his previously hidden, tense anticipation.

"Sakura Haruno," He started, his eyes looking away for a second, before turning back to mine, now tearing up, despite my attempts to quell them.

"I know that there's no possible way for me to put into words how much you mean to me, but… here goes nothing." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them, determination now flooding his eyes.

"I've known you for quite a while now, and every day since the day I met you has been wonderful. Time spent away from you, now, is unbearable. You have changed me, made me look at things in a different light. You give me _hope_, reason to believe in myself. You unceasingly remind me of the beauty of life. You are my one, _true _love. I cannot possibly fathom living the rest of my life without you. Without you, life is meaningless. You are my everything."

He paused for a second, contemplating, though his eyes never shifted from mine, tears now flowing freely down my face. Never in a million years did I imagine he would _propose_ tonight.

Finally, he finished.

"Will you marry me?" As he asked this, he pulled out of his pocket a beautiful engagement ring that had an emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds on a gold band, enclosed in a satin navy case.

Choking back the sob that had grown in my throat, I began to nod, slowly, before falling into his arms.

"Yes! Yes, of _course_ I'll marry you Naruto! I love you!" I cried into his jacket, though my voice was barely understandable, as my tears ran down the front of it.

He pulled me closer into his embrace, joyful tears now running down his face as well, though when he spoke, it was obviously English, as opposed to my rather embarrassing blubbering.

"I love you too, Sakura. Merry Christmas."

He pulled my lips up to his, to kiss me, his happiness threaded in it.

It was certainly unexpected but in a pleasant way.

At that moment,_ nothing_ in the world was wrong. Everything was _perfect_.

* * *

Soo… that was it. Leave some love! Not hate. Please?

Truthfully, I feel bad for Sakura. Naruto really showed her up with his present. :D Meanwhile, she gave him lame coupons.

Lastly, have a merry Christmas and happy new year~!

Je t'aime beaucoup!


End file.
